


The Chosen One™

by snowfiregirl21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, god bless crack tbh bc this has some cracky thoughts dear god, i wrote this for my friend bLAME HER, i'm such trash, lotta sexual thoughts lmao, this is simultaneously the best and worst thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfiregirl21/pseuds/snowfiregirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin goes to an orchestra to see his friend Padmè play, Obi-Wan is the principal violinist, and he has his sleeves rolled up before the performance as he's practicing the piece and BAM Anakin is just. Smitten af.</p><p>(also jared = jar jar bc im trash and would feel bad for not including him!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One™

 

Anakin all but tripped into the room. "Stupid coat," he muttered to himself, picking up his long winter coat. 

 

He made his way to the reserved seat in the front row. The seat was crap for his neck, but damn could he hear the music from here. 

 

Anakin was pretty late, so most of the musicians are already on the stage and practicing their instruments. He could see Padmè rocking her black blouse and dress pants. It always amused him how such a small woman could play the cello so well. 

 

He looked around at all the players, recognizing some of them, Mace with the second violins, Qui-Gon with the flutes, Jared on percussion. 

 

He scanned the players some more when he saw him. 

 

The Chosen One™. 

 

Okay, so maybe Anakin Skywalker can be a bit dramatic sometimes (he heard Padmè scoffing, "sometimes?"), but this man was fucking _gorgeous_. 

 

His eyes were like the sea, and that was no exaggeration. The man had beautiful ginger hair that was formed into a bun behind him, and god, did it look simply _pullable_. 

 

Anakin tried to shake himself out of it before his very private thoughts became very, very public. 

 

He sneaked a look back though, and started from the bottom. His eyes crept past the man's shiny black dress shoes, his perfectly formfitting pants, his tight black button down, more loose in the arms for maximum violin playing, Anakin reckoned. 

 

His hands, god, his hands. They looked big and strong, and here he was, touching the violin like it was a partner he was bringing to orgasm, gentle as fuck. Anakin nodded. He's definitely going to hell. 

 

Damn, were his arms something to see. His muscles were definitely there, and he could see a line of ink peeking out from the sleeve. His mouth would have watered if he wasn't slightly in control of his body. The man tugged his sleeve down, probably for the dress code. 

 

Anakin looks up again, first at the man's shirt stretching across his chest, then looking up to his neck, and, god, Anakin had never had a choking kink before, but the idea of his hands around that man's neck seemed absolutely _scrumptious_. 

 

He looked at the man's face now, such beautiful lips, strong nose, soul sucking eyes that were staring right into him. 

 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Staring _right_ at him. _Shit fuck damn it, Anakin, keep it in your pants_ , he said to himself. 

 

He merely grinned cockily at the man, trying to play it off. The man simply shook his head and smiled at his music stand. 

 

Anakin smiled to himself. The man didn't scoff or give him the finger as men have in the past, so that's a good omen. 

 

The lights started to flicker, signaling the orchestra was about to begin.

 

He settled as best he could into the uncomfortable seat and tried to find a position that wouldn't cramp his neck.

 

The conductor came out, bowed, and the Chosen One™ stood up and shook her hand. He smiled at her and sat down. She took her place and did her thing. 

 

He must be the principal first violin, Anakin thought. He grinned, proud of himself for knowing that; Padmè would be too. 

 

Anakin's been to orchestras before, he'd have to with his best friend being the principal cellist. 

 

But damn, it's different when you're hardcore sexually frustrated by one of the musicians. 

 

Every single thing the man did, Anakin smiled at. 

 

The man ran his fingers over the strings faster than Anakin did jerking off, Anakin smiled. 

 

The man smiled at his music as he finished a hard part, Anakin smiled. 

 

The man held his violin while he was waiting to play again, Anakin smiled at the way he held it. 

 

Anakin decided he was royally fucked. 

 

Then he chuckled at his word choice, whispered "goals" out loud, and the man next to him said "I know right, I wish I could play this well." Anakin just smiled and nodded. 

 

Anakin smirked. _He could play me however and whenever he wants._

 

The rest of the show went off without a hitch, as per usual. Intermission was spent by Anakin adjusting himself when no-one was around, making sure he didn't appear like he was struggling. The last suite was incredible. Padmè looked like she was _alive_ , and Anakin wanted to hug her. Mace looked peaceful, as opposed to his usual resting bitch face. Jared left after intermission, so Anakin was grateful he didn't have to see his face. Seriously, the man looked like an alien, it was bad. 

 

The suite ended with a grand sweeping of bows, and Anakin was on his feet in an instant, the rest of the crowd joining him. He wiped a hot tear from his eye (it was hotter than that one time he almost died from lava in Hawaii but... that's another story). He clapped until his hands burned, he grinned at Padmè and made a heart sign at her. She blushed and said "thank you" in sign language. 

 

He'd tell Mace and Jared how good they were later, first he made eye contact with the Chosen One and winked at him. The man blushed and rolled his eyes. Anakin grinned. Perfect. 

 

After all the sections had been acknowledged and bowed and the crowd was dismissed, Anakin bounded up the stage to hug Padmè. She jumped onto him and kissed his cheek. "You came!"

 

Anakin chuckled. "You have no idea how I almost did."

 

Padmè rolled her eyes. "Was it Obi-Wan? You're the least subtle person I've met in my life."

 

Anakin put his hand on his heart. "I am agog, I am aghast--"

 

"Is Anakin in love at last?" Padmè sang, exactly like Grantaire. 

 

Anakin mocked her, then "ha ha ha, you're fucking hilarious."

 

Padmè giggled. "Okay but on a serious note, you two would be good together. He's the sweetest guy you could ask for."

 

Padmè packed up her cello and brought it backstage, then came over to Anakin, grabbed his hand and practically _skipped_ to the man Anakin had been eyefucking the whole night.  

 

"Hey, Ben, this is my friend Anakin, Anakin, this is Ben."

 

"Obi-Wan," the man said, shaking Anakin's hand. He brushed a stray hair out his eyes, but it came back with a vengeance. He huffed, ignoring it as he picked up his music and put his violin away. 

 

Anakin grabbed a bobby pin out of Padmè's hair and then gently moved the hair out of Obi-Wan's face and pinned it back. "There. Perfect."

 

Anakin hadn't moved his hand and could feel Obi-Wan heating up.

 

Anakin smirked and stepped back, seeing his face tinted pink. "You blush easily you know."

 

Obi-Wan blushed harder at that, then rolled his eyes. "Maybe if people I don't know didn't touch my face, I wouldn't blush."

 

"Man, you blushed when I smiled at you before the performance, what are you talking about."

 

Padmè took that as her cue to leave the room, but not before winking at Anakin.

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. That appeared to be his trademark. "There are other people here, why aren't you hitting on them," he says exasperatedly. 

 

Anakin sighed. Of course he picked the self-conscious one. "Because they aren't you, dummy."

 

Obi-Wan, you guessed it: blushed and rolled his eyes. He clicked his violin case shut and then straightened up and looked at Anakin. "I don't do casual hook-ups." 

 

Anakin smiled. "Neither do I. Well, nevermind, I do, but we always end up dating, so. Porn with feelings and all that."

 

Obi-Wan just looked at him flatly. "Fine. We can try it out."

 

Anakin walked slowly to stand right in front of Obi-Wan. Anakin put his hand on the small of Obi-Wan's back and pulled him flush against himself. Obi-Wan blushed at the close contact. "My friends are still here."

 

Anakin looked around, seeing some of the musicians looking at them and snickering, some of them taking pictures. 

 

Anakin leaned to whisper to Obi-Wan, making sure his lips touched his ear as he said, "then let's give them a show."

 

Anakin got closer and touched his lips to Obi-Wan's, giving him the chance to pull away, but Obi-Wan just surged closer. Anakin grinned against his lips. 

 

 _I was right_ , Anakin thought. _He has the most beautiful lips. So soft and plush and_ oh, his must not be too bad if that noise Obi-Wan just made meant anything. That noise went straight to his dick, making Anakin woefully pull back. Obi-Wan just stood there with his eyes closed, not moving. 

 

Anakin looked at him, looked at his lips, pinker than before, and his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to control his breathing. 

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Would you still want to try it out or did you get what you wanted?"

 

Anakin shook himself out of his stupor. "Don't be an idiot. Of course I'd want to go on a date with you. Fucking you would only be a plus."

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. "What a romantic. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."

 

Anakin grinned. "Hell yeah." 

 

Obi-Wan put his number in and gave Anakin his phone back. He grabbed his violin and music, and then turned around to leave. He almost made it to the door when Anakin called out his name.

 

Obi-Wan turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"I'll call you when I get home," Anakin says, showing for the first time a sense of.... doubt? Fear? _Uncertainty_. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

 

He left and Anakin smiled, waiting until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and then he danced. He jumped up and down, he fucking dabbed like Anthony Ramos, he head bobbed and he sang "we will rock you," he was _happy_. 

 

Then he heard a giggle and he turned to see Obi-Wan in the doorway, helmet under his arm, leather jacket on him. "Nice moves, man, you should join the ballet."

 

Anakin blushed. 

 

Obi-Wan caught it. "HA! You blushed that time! It's not just me!" 

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, _what a dork_. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

 

Obi-Wan deflated. "Sorry man, I have a motorcycle and I gotta make sure my violin's safe. I just came back to grab my phone."

 

Anakin was confused. "How do you keep your violin on the motorcycle?"

 

Obi-Wan turned around, showing the violin strapped to his backpack. 

 

"Ropes," he said. Winked. "Not only for sex." 

 

Anakin gaped at his retreating back. _Didn't see that coming._

 

Then he smirked. "Hell. Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,,, if you read this then bless you, that's all i gotta say lmao  
> also thank you
> 
> if you wanna talk about these nerds or anything else im complete trash @ docmccoys on twitter


End file.
